


Baby Bumblebee's first Easter

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [70]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet take Baby Bee and Toothless to an Easter egg hunt. Ratchet hopes Toothless will wear a bunny costume!





	1. Bunny costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet take Baby Bee and Toothless to an Easter egg hunt. Ratchet hopes Toothless will wear a bunny costume!


	2. Nope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Toothless has other ideas...


	3. Trick or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bee thinks it's Halloween again...


	4. Waaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He also thinks he's on a rock collecting mission...


	5. Eggs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus tells him what he is really picking up...


	6. Peep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies Bee and Toothless meet the farm's chicks!


	7. Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless helps Baby Bumblebee with his Easter egg hunt.


	8. Stockpile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They picked up more than the tiny basket can hold!


End file.
